


[podfic] come on stranger

by churkey



Series: space politics [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Replicators, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil robots, basically. Sometimes Stiles regrets signing that nondisclosure agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] come on stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come on stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571985) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



  
[ ](http://churkey.org/friends-in-high-places/)

Cover by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

I have a secret confession: I *love* crossovers. I really really do. I especially love them when they are as seamless, awesome, and just plain great like Moirariordan's [come on stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571985). She manages to do that very rare thing with crossovers. Makes it believable. Adds and contributes to the world (like, okay, the Luceren? Fantastic. Really.). I loved the open ending. I just. Loved it. 

Thanks, Moirariordan, for letting me record this. I hope to do the other story as well. :D

#  [download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-come_on_stranger.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-come_on_stranger.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 


End file.
